


Nearly brought me to my knees

by bonbon_asesina



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbon_asesina/pseuds/bonbon_asesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Gilfoyle probably would've killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly brought me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cage the Elephant's "Cigarette Daydreams".

Gilfoyle's never actually considered getting married. He'd always thought marriage was some bullshit thing couples did to show the rest of the world how fake happy they were.

Right now though, as he watches Dinesh come out to his parents via FaceTime, Gilfoyle realizes that he kinda really wants to spend the rest of his life with this asshole.

Dinesh's parents are pissed, which isn't surprising, but it's nothing like the shit he got from his mother when he came out to her. She'd actually said something along the lines of "Am I supposed to care", but whatever. Either way, that bitch isn't getting an invite to the beautiful (fictional) Satanic wedding he and Dinesh are gonna have. Or maybe they'd have a traditional Pakistani wedding. Dinesh isn't really religious anymore, but Gilfoyle knows he'd want to do it to make his parents happy. He could do that. Gilfoyle would throw out all his reservations about tradition to make Dinesh happy in a heart beat.

He has no fucking idea how he got here, openly in love and ridiculously happy with the guy he used to fuck with for years. Truthfully, he's always had a thing for Dinesh. Through every single relationship he'd been in, even Tara (who he actually really liked), it had always been Dinesh. Those stupid fucking rugby shirts had ruined Gilfoyle's love life.

He's a sap, he fucking knows he is. But fuck you for thinking that just cause he's a Satanic, sarcastic, flannel wearing asshole, he can't be cheesy about his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. God, he's starting to sound like that fucking string bean Jared. Ugh, and he's not even sure he's bothered by that.

This whole thing sparked about two years ago, after Richard got fired. The company dynamic shifted completely once everyone started trying their hardest to be nice to Richard, which in turn lightened the mood within the group overall. He and Dinesh toned down the name calling and Erlich started buying yogurt for everyone. Fuck, even those losers Jared and Richard got together. Eventually Richard got his job as CEO back, but that story was boring. The one that actually proved monumental to Gilfoyle was the one that was happening with him and Dinesh.

First of all, after years of having to live his life as a sad pathetic virgin, Dinesh finally got laid once good shit actually started happening to Pied Piper. Her name was Ginny. _Fucking Ginny_. Some uppity hipster girl that thought blowing a Pakistani guy would make her parents mad.

Anyways, Dinesh, the dumbass, totally fell for it, fucking prancing her around as his girlfriend the next week. It's really not Gilfoyle's fault he got mad, anyone would be pissed at hearing their co worker (friend?) fucking through their bedroom walls. What _was_ his fault was how jealous he got. That and how often he started jacking off to Dinesh's sex noises. Whoops. Well eventually they got into some huge fight that ended with Dinesh yelling, "What, are you jealous? Do _you_ wanna fuck me, assface?!"

And fuck Dinesh for saying that, cause Gilfoyle ended up kissing the scowl off his dumb face.

Dinesh broke up with Ginny literally an hour after that. They didn't fuck that night. Or the night after. They actually didn't fully fuck until the next month (Blow jobs and hand jobs don't count, they did that within the week of their first kiss). Weirdly enough, they were in a real relationship that wasn't physical for a while in the beginning. They even became exclusive with each other (an advancement that really only effected Gilfoyle) before penetrative sex was ever discussed.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle's first time was fucking glorious. It was at some really nice hotel in Canada around where Gilfoyle was born. They had been planning to visit his mom when Gilfoyle had a panic attack on the train, and they ended up ditching their entire agenda and going sight seeing instead. When they got to the hotel, Dinesh was being super attentive after seeing Gilfoyle in a vulnerable state for the first time earlier. Gilfoyle was looking at Dinesh all gooshy like, thinking how much he wanted to fuck him for being so sweet on the train. So they did. And they did again ten minutes later. And once more in the morning before leaving.

After that, it's not really a surprise that they became the ultimate power couple (a term both have described themselves as out loud at some point) that they are now. They still fuck around with each other all the time, and they haven't gone a week without having some stupid argument but that aspect of their relationship was expected given that they're, well, Dinesh and Gilfoyle.

They moved in with each other after the first "I love yous", which actually took them a while. About a year after they first got together. 

Gilfoyle's was during sex (of course). He was bottoming for like the fifth time in the history of their relationship, but this time was different cause he was riding Dinesh. After cumming, Gilfoyle let out a stream of 'fucks' and compliments to Dinesh's "magical cock", and ended up surprising the hell out of even himself when he yelled out, "I love you so fucking much baby! Oh my God, you don't know how fucking long I've been waiting to tell you that asshole!"

Dinesh's "I love you" came after a really great game of Halo. He was sitting between Gilfoyle's legs on the ground while Gilfoyle sat on the couch. When they were announced the winners of some dumb live competition, Dinesh quietly looked up at Gilfoyle from his spot on the carpet. He had this wide eyed look on his face.

"You know that I'm like in love with you, right? Like I really love you."

Needless to say both moments were followed with more bedroom celebration.

They moved into this really nice apartment in San Jose, their Pied Piper success finally allowing them to splurge on something. They felt bad for a while, knowing that them moving out left Erlich by himself at the incubator. It felt like a fresh start for Dinesh and Gilfoyle though, like they had transitioned into a real adult couple. They were both completely sure that this was the happiest either had ever been in their life.

And now, as Dinesh looks up at Gilfoyle and smiles, slipping him a thumbs up under the table when his parents start cooling down, Gilfoyle thinks about how he'll get them into the next chapter of their lives.

He thinks about their wedding again. And then he thinks about kids, and first birthdays, and graduations, and grandkids.

Gilfoyle cringes at how sappy that all sounds, but he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed about it.


End file.
